Universidad de Clarines
by Spesseps
Summary: AU / Universo alternativo. Comienza un nuevo cuso en la Universidad de Clarines y Shirayuki comienza a estudiar Farmacia... Nuevos amigos, peleas, exámenes y competiciones. ¿Será tan fácil como parece comenzar la universidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Akagami Shirayukihime no me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia sí (si queréis utilizarla, por favor, consultádmelo)**

 **Capítulo 1: De encuentros afortunados y desafortunados**

Shirayuki salió por la puerta de la residencia con su bolso lleno de libros bajo el brazo. En el campus de la Universidad de Clarines no había mucha gente: algunos alumnos en pequeños grupos estaban sentados o tumbados en la hierba, otros paseaban charlando y unos pocos iban de camino a sus casas. Había una especie de pasividad alegre en el ambiente, característica de los primeros días de universidad después del verano y de las horas después de comer. La mayoría de las clases de la universidad habían terminado y los pocos alumnos con horarios de tardes ya estaban en las aulas.

Entre todas estas personas, Shirayuki caminaba con aire decidido y una sonrisa suave en la cara, contagiada de la alegría del ambiente. A pesar de que apenas llevaba una semana en la universidad, se dirigía a la bilbioteca a comprobar y contrastar los apuntes.

Como era de esperar, el edificio estaba casi vacío, lo que Shirayuki agradeció. Se instaló en una de las mesas cerca de los enormes ventanales del primer piso, rodeada de libros y hojas, y se sumergió en sus estudios.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente, el agradable silencio reinante se vio interrumpido por el sonido de voces que se acercaban. En las mesas, varios estudiantes alzaron la cabeza, sorprendidos. Shirayuki, entre ellos, dirigió su mirada a las escaleras, a tiempo de ver a los causantes del alboroto llegar al piso. Se trataba de un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas, compuesto por dos chicos y dos chicas. Estas últimas se dedicaban a reírse tontamente de lo que les estaba explicando el chico que llevaba la voz cantante: un joven castaño no demasiado alto que hablaba y gesticulaba teatralmente.

–Y esta es la biblioteca... Un lugar no demasiado popular, – dijo con una falsa risotada –. Creedme, si queréis vivir la auténtica vida universitaria no pasareis mucho tiempo aquí. Sé de lo que hablo, por algo soy conocido como el "príncipe del campus".

Mientras hablaba, el grupo se paseaba por entre las mesas. Las chicas colgadas del brazo de su interlocutor y el cuarto integrante del grupo siguiéndoles silenciosamente detrás. Los estudiantes que minutos antes habían levantado la cabeza molestos, habían vuelto a sus libros, como queriendo pasar desapercibidos. Shirayuki, al ver la actitud de los de a su alrededor se concentró de nuevo en sus papeles, intentando bloquear la irritante conversación de fondo.

–Raji, explícanos otra vez sobre tus coches... – pidió una de las chicas poniendo morritos. Complaciéndola, el chico comenzó a enumerar y describir detalladamente sus propiedades, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la mesa de Shirayuki. Esta leía por tercera vez un párrafo explicando las propiedades medicianles de la _Melisa officinalis_ , sin ser capaz de retener ni una palabra.

–… y mi favorito es el Mustang rojo. Tiene 421caballos y pasa de 0 a 100 en 4,8 segundos. Es una auténtica maravilla de la ingeniería. No es algo que cualquiera se pueda permitir – dijo dirigiendo una mirada despectiva a las personas estudiando a su alrededor. Con estas últimas palabras, Raji se paró frente a Shirayuki, apoyándose en la mesa que los separaba. Alargó la mano hasta alcanzar un mechón rojo de la larga melena de la pelirroja y lo contempló fascinado.

– Pero aún así, podría dejarte acompañarme – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica que le miraba horrorizada –. Sin duda alguna es un color fuera de lo común…

–Emm… no gracias. – Balbuceó ella con cierta incomodidad. Había hecho un gesto con la cabeza para intentar que soltase su pelo pero Raji solo se había acercado más.

–Vamos, te daré un trato especial. – Dijo él con una sonrisa seductora. En un movimiento totalmente estudiado, se inclinó a oler el pelo de Shirayuki, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente y su cara a apenas veinte centímetros de la de ella.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Con un golpe brusco y firme, Shirayuki apartó la mano del chico de su pelo y se levantó. Toda duda y vacilación se había desvanecido de sus ojos.

–Si no he sido clara, me repetiré: no gracias, no quiero acompañarte – comenzó Shirayuki – y si ahora me disculpas, continuaré estudiando, que es lo que todos en este edificio intentamos hacer. Si tienes que hablar, hazlo fuera de una zona donde se guarda el silencio–

Raji enrojeció de rabia y vergüenza. Miraba a la estudiante que le había desafiado y que ahora le ignoraba, lleno de incredulidad. Detrás suyo las dos novatas que le habían estado siguiendo admiradas retrocedían, queriendo alejarse de tan incómoda situación. Frustrado, alargó el brazo y barrió los contenidos de la mesa con una sonrisa envenenada.

Junto al estrépito de las cosas de Shirayuki al caer, se oyó el sonido de unas cuantas sillas al moverse rápidamente. Cuando Raji alzó la mirada hacia su alrededor vio que la mayoría de los estudiantes que tan adecuadamente los habían estado ignorando se encontraban ahora de pie, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

– ¿No la has entendido? Aquí estamos estudiando y nos estás molestando, márchate. – Dijo uno de los estudiantes. La tensión en el ambiente se hubiese podido cortar con un cuchillo.

– Me acordaré de esto – musitó Raji con rabia. El pequeño grupo de alborotadores se veía de golpe en desventaja, y tuvieron que abandonar el edificio.

Cuando se marcharon, todos los estudiantes de la biblioteca respiraron de nuevo con cierto alivio. Nadie musitó una palabra, simplemente volvieron cada uno a sus asuntos como si nada hubiera sucedido. Shirayuki recogió los papeles y objetos del suelo y se puso de nuevo a trabajar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Horas más tarde, Shirayuki volvía a la residencia, exhausta. Después de su sesión de estudio en la biblioteca había ido a hacer recados. Había recorrido el barrio a lo largo y ancho, desde la librería especializada cerca de la estación hasta la copistería de la universidad, pasando por un par de papelerías, correos y el súper. Andaba, pues, cargada de bolsas grandes y pequeñas.

Aunque nunca lo reconocería, le dolían los brazos y le molestaban los zapatos, después de tan larga travesía. Se moría de ganas de llegar a la residencia, cenar con sus compañeras e irse a dormir. No obstante, la residencia no aparecía. O más bien, Shirayuki no la encontraba. El campus era muy grande y desde hacía rato no reconocía ninguna facultad. Antes de seguir caminando sin rumbo, se detuvo al lado de un edificio bajo, parecido a un polideportivo, que tenía frente a la entrada un enorme plafón con un mapa del campus.

Lo contempló un rato buscando su residencia, sin éxito. Se le empezó a encoger el corazón, pero examinó nuevamente el plano, buscando nombres conocidos. Descubrió su facultad y la biblioteca, pero de nuevo fue incapaz de encontrar su residencia. Intentó deducir donde debería estar en base a la localización de la biblioteca y la facultad, pero los edificios que encontraba no llevaban el nombre de la residencia.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?– Sonó una voz detrás de Shirayuki.

Esta dio un respingo, asustada. Su interlocutor era un chico algo mayor que ella, con unos sorprendentemente brillantes ojos azules. Tenía un aire decidido y la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

– Perdona por asustarte, mi nombre es Zen, soy estudiante de la universidad ¿estás buscando algún lugar en concreto?– Ofreció el chico de nuevo educadamente. Por mucho que le avergonzase, Shirayuki no tenía más remedio que reconocer que estaba perdida.

– Soy Shirayuki. Estoy buscando mi residencia y no aparece en el mapa… Es "El Chopo", si no recuerdo mal – dijo, roja como una amapola pero sin apartar la mirada. Ante estas palabras, Zen sonrió. Contempló durante un segundo el mapa, como para cerciorarse de algo y habló.

– No te equivocas de nombre, pero tu residencia se encuentra en la plaza Levante, en lo que se conoce como "Las cuatro copas", por agrupar cuatro residencias de estudiantes en un mismo complejo, – explicó –. Sígueme, no queda muy lejos.

Iniciaron la ruta por la universidad, conversando amigablemente. De vez en cuando, Zen señalaba los edificios y explicaba qué eran, y algún que otro dato interesante. Shirayuki tomaba nota mentalmente, intentando recordar el camino y situarse.

– Estoy cursando segundo de Derecho. De hecho, en esa facultad, – comentaba Zen en ése momento mientras señalaba un edificio alto y de ladrillo anaranjado. – Clases todas las mañanas y alguna que otra tarde. ¿Tú qué estás estudiando, Shirayuki?

– He empezado este año Farmacia – comenzó ella. Zen la escuchaba con interés y haciendo las preguntas adecuadas en cada momento. Casi sin darse cuenta, Shirayuki se encontró hablándole sobre sus prácticas de laboratorio y sus primeras impresiones.

Caminaban sin prisa por la avenida principal de la universidad, cruzándose de vez en cuando con otros estudiantes, muchos de los cuales saludaban a Zen al pasar. Shirayuki se dio cuenta de esto, pero no dijo nada.

– Aquí estamos, señorita. – Anunció Zen con una reverencia cómica cuando llegaron ante la puerta de la residencia. Shirayuki rió y le dio las gracias, mientras cogía las bolsas que le había estado llevando.

– Hasta la próxima – se despidió él.

– Que vaya bien – contestó ella.

Shirayuki entró en el edificio y sonrió recordando su bochorno al reconocer que se había perdido. Llegó a su habitación, donde empezó a ordenar las compras con prisa para poder bajar a cenar. Cuando más tarde se fue a la cama, su mente hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de dar vueltas a los sucesos del día.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia es bienvenido. ¡Las correcciones y críticas también! (siempre que sean críticas constructivas).**

 **¡Decidme que os ha parecido!**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Spesseps**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la larga espera, este capítulo ha sido difícil…**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Akagami no Shirayukihime no me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia sí (si queréis utilizarla, por favor, consultádmelo)**

 **Capítulo 2: De trabajos remunerados y no remunerados**

\- El trabajo se entregará el día del examen final –decía la profesora Garrack mientras repartía las hojas con las instrucciones –. Podéis consultar la lista de parejas en el tablón al fondo de la clase. Buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes.

Con estas palabras, la profesora dio por finalizada la sesión de botánica del grupo 1. Comenzó a ordenar sus papeles mientras los alumnos se apresuraban a recoger los apuntes y corrían al fondo del aula a leer las listas de las parejas.

Entre el bullicio de personas, un estudiante de corta estatura repasaba y recogía sus apuntes en silencio, ajeno al ajetreo de su alrededor. Sus ojos azules escaneaban las hojas sobre el pupitre, mientras se pasaba distraidamente la mano por el pelo oscuro. Musitó entre dientes y apuntó algo en los papeles.

El aula se fue vaciando poco a poco. Entre las pocas personas que quedaban aún estaba Shirayuki, que se dirigió al estudiante que aún estaba sentado en la mesa.

–¡Hola! ¿Tu nombre es Riyuu, verdad? –preguntó cuando llegó a su altura. El joven estudiante alzó la mirada sorprendido y asintió.

–Yo soy Shirayuki, soy tu compañera para el trabajo por parejas –. Explicó con una sonrisa.

Riyuu volvió a asentir. Era un muchacho de pocas palabras, pero de una inteligencia apabullante. Era claramente el estudiante más joven del curso (y probablemente de toda la universidad), ya que apenas contaba con 12 años, pero era el más avanzado de la clase. No solía llamar la atención y muchos estudiantes se mostraban reacios a hablarle, intimidados por su inteligencia o envidiosos de sus logros. Sin embargo, Shirayuki no se contaba entre ellos.

Sostuvieron una breve conversación para determinar algunas tecnicidades respecto al trabajo por parejas mientras salían de la facultad. Riyuu asentía a las sugerencias de Shirayuki y compartía de vez en cuando las suyas. No necesitaron mucha discusión para ponerse de acuerdo, ambos tenían una idea aproximada de qué hacer y unos intereses similares.

El trabajo que tenían que presentar para final de la asignatura era un tanto complejo. Su nota representaba un 50% de la evaluación de la asignatura y proponía a los alumnos realizar un análisis sobre una planta dentro de un catálogo de 150 (que había presentado la profesora en el curso de la asignatura), determinar sus propiedades y usos y presentar uno de estos últimos junto a la entrega de la memoria.

Finalmente, se separaron, tras quedar que cada uno iría tanteando la investigación para luego decidir definitivamente en qué dirección esta avanzaría. Riyuu se fue a la biblioteca mientras que Shirayuki tomó otro camino que la sacaba del campus.

A 20 minutos a pie desde la puerta de la facultad y 30 minutos desde la residencia de Shirayuki, cruzando gran parte del campus hasta llegar a una de las calles circundantes, se encontraba _Lyrias,_ una cafetería no muy grande, de decoración rústica y acogedor ambiente.

Shirayuki se dirigía allí por recomendación de una compañera de residencia, que al enterarse de que buscaba trabajo le había pasado el contacto de la propietaria. La "entrevista de trabajo", que había tenido lugar una semana atrás, apenas había durado 2 minutos, tras los cuales le habían invitado a merendar en la cafetería, mientras le presentaban a los otros empleados. A continuación habían firmado y se habían despedido.

Hoy era su primer día de trabajo, pues, y Shirayuki tenía que reconocer que estaba nerviosa.

–¡Hola! Bienvenida –. La saludó sonriente la camarera que le abrió la puerta del local. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y unos grandes pendientes triangulares

–Ves a dejar las cosas a dentro y a ponerte el uniforme, yo estaré contigo en un minuto.

–Gracias, Yuzuri –. Respondió Shirayuki. Se marchó hacia la trastienda, y casi había entrado en la cocina cuando una exclamación la detuvo en seco.

–¡Espera! Casi se me olvida –dijo atropelladamente la muchacha mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. De ellos extrajo un pequeño objeto que lanzó a Shirayuki en un gesto fluido. Tras agarrarlo, la pelirroja comprobó que era una llave etiquetada con el número 3.

–Para la taquilla.

Tras la barra, una puerta lateral conducía a la trastienda, donde se encontraban, una vez pasada la cocina, los vestidores. De camino, Shirayuki saludó a Makiri, que ponía la cocina a punto para la tarde. También se cruzó con Suzu, que cargaba con un pedido que acababa de llegar; apenas podía asomar la cabeza por encima de las cajas y no parecía muy contento por ello. Él era también camarero, y solía encargarse del mostrador de comida para llevar, aunque Yuzuri sostenía que hacía más bien de " chico de los recados", para enojo del universitario.

En el vestidor, Shirayuki se puso el uniforme, que consistía en unos pantalones negros y un cómodo polo blanco con el logo del local, y guardó sus cosas en la taquilla. Cuando había salido del cambiador y se estaba colocando la placa con su nombre, entró Yuzuri.

–Veo que ya casi estás lista. Ten, esta es la distribución de zonas. Hoy yo me encargaré del lado de la izquierda y tú del de la derecha –explicó pasándole una hoja con un mapa –. Dentro de un cuarto de hora abriremos. Como esta primera hora suele ser tranquila, te voy a ir enseñando qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

A partir de ese momento, Shirayuki se encontró constantemente ocupada. Había un buen puñado de cosas que aprender, desde cómo apuntar las comandas hasta saber qué tipos de asuntos requerían avisar a un superior. Pronto descubrió que todas las pequeñas normas y procedimientos tenían una razón de ser: facilitaban y optimizaban el trabajo efectuado, para que dar un servicio excelente fuese más sencillo. Empezaba a comprender a qué se había referido su compañera de residencia cuando había dicho que en _Lyrias_ el empleado estaba por encima del cliente, sin que este último lo supiera.

 _Lyrias_ era una cafetería sin grandes pretensiones, con el personal justo y necesario y un ambiente bastante familiar. Muchos de los clientes que la frecuentaban eran asiduos: se pasaban por el local como mínimo una vez a la semana para charlar, participar en algún evento de la casa o estudiar. Lo que resultaba en un espacio polivalente, donde la constante era siempre la comida y bebida.

A medida que pasaban las horas y afuera bajaba el sol, el establecimiento se fue llenando. Durante el "pico de las cinco" (como lo llamaba Yuzuri) se llegó a formar una cola delante del mostrador de comida para llevar, lo que tuvo un buen rato ocupado a Suzu. Por su parte, Yuzuri y Shirayuki iban ajustando y desajustando zonas, ya que, como había comentado Yuzuri entre risas en uno de sus descansos "los clientes no tienen la decencia de ocupar homogéneamente el local, van o todos a un lado o todos al otro".

–¿Así que eres la nueva camarera? –. Le preguntó a Shirayuki un universitario mientras ella le tomaba la comanda.

–Sí, de ahora en adelante voy a estar trabajando aquí –contestó ella una vez más.

Era el tema del día: Shirayuki había sido presentada a media docena de clientes, y la otra mitad se habían presentado ellos mismos. Tampoco habían faltado comentarios sobre el color de su cabello, pero no habían ido más lejos que de simples cumplidos. La clientela del café era de lo más variada: desde jóvenes como el que estaba atendiendo Shirayuki en ese momento, hasta hombres de mediana edad, como el señor de mirada severa que se había sentado en la zona de Yuzuri y al que todos se referían como "entrenador".

–¿Esto será todo? –preguntó.

–Ah, así es –respondió él, como despertando del estupor. Shirayuki retiró la carta de la mesa y desapareció hacia la cocina, ajena al azoramiento del cliente.

En ese momento las campanillas de la puerta sonaron, dando paso a un bullicioso grupo de universitarios, que Yuzuri se apresuró a acompañar a la mesa que habían reservado. Todos los miembros del grupo llevaban cintas negras en la frente y más de uno saludó a algún cliente.

–Esto va animarse pronto –le comentó Yuzuri a Shirayuki cuando se le unió en la barra para pasar la comanda a cocina.

–Suzu, necesito que me ayudes a cargar con las bandejas, ven y deja a Makiri cocinar en paz.

Yuzuri pronunció estas palabras asomándose ligeramente por la ventana que conectaba con cocina, justo a tiempo de ver como el interpelado alzaba una ceja, parando su discurso a media frase. Se encontraba dentro de la cocina, hablando con Makiri despreocupadamente mientras éste giraba unos crépes en la sartén.

–Yuzuri, te recuerdo que estoy en mi descanso –dijo en tono seco con un centello desafiante y divertido en la mirada. Esto no amilanó a la camarera, que insistió de nuevo.

–Son veintitrés bebidas y cinco bandejas de nachos, no puedo con ellas sola. Después he de servir dos mesas más y Shirayuki también está ocupada –. Insistió ella. Suzu, suspiró con fingido dramatismo y entonces fue el turno de Yuzuri de alzar una ceja.

–Si insistes… –. Empezó a decir mientras despegaba su espalda de la pared donde se apoyaba.

–Ya que vas hacia allí, sácame los crépes de Shirayuki –. Le interrumpió Makiri despreocupadamente mientras preparaba a toda velocidad las bandejas de nachos.

–Y trae más hielo –. Añadió Yuzuri desde la barra, donde había comenzado a sacar vasos y servirlos.

Situada al lado de su compañera, Shirayuki pudo descubrir como se le escapaba una sonrisita mientras daba la espalda a la ventana.

–Perdonad… –. Comenzó a decir Suzu con tono irritado.

–Por favor – se apresuraron a contestar los interpelados con fingida inocencia. A estas alturas, el cocinero apenas podía contener la risa y Yuzuri sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Suzu alcanzó a las chicas en la barra murmurando por lo bajini algo parecido a "explotación laboral", palabras que Yuzuri fingió no haber oído. Entre servir una mesa y otra, Shirayuki pudo ver como preparaban el pedido, Yuzuri tomando el control de la situación y Suzu ayudándola y haciendo comentarios irónicos de tanto en tanto, que arrancaban sonrisas que Yuzuri intentaba ocultar en vano.

Shirayuki cruzaba la sala cuando de improviso oyó a alguien llamarle por su nombre. Se giró sorprendida y se encontró cara a cara con Zen. Llevaba en la frente una cinta negra y el pelo ligeramente despeinado.

–¡Hola! No sabía que trabajabas en _Lyrias_ –

–He comenzado hoy. ¿Sueles venir por aquí? –. Se interesó Shirayuki.

–Sí, bastante a menudo –contestó él –. Hoy hemos venido con los del equipo, para inaugurar el año.

Shirayuki se disponía a preguntarle por esto último, cuando un carraspeo a sus espaldas la interrumpió.

–¿Acaso no hay nadie aquí que pueda atenderme? –Al oír esa voz, un ligero escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja.

–Perdona, la culpa es mía –se adelantó Zen a responder –. Nos vemos más tarde.

Shirayuki asintió y se dirigió al cliente que acababa de entrar: Raji Sherezade.

–¿En qué puedo servirle? –

* * *

 **A/N: Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Cualquier duda, sugerencia etc... ¡Son bienvenidas!**

 **En Navidad intentaré publicar otro capítulo, pero estoy de exámenes de la uni y no sé si tendré mucho tiempo para escribir... Ya se verá :)**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **mutemuia: ¡Gracias a ti! Lo cierto es que cuando comentaste aún no había pensado cómo se podría vengar... Son buenísimas las sugerencias, por cierto xD**

 **katty-sama: ¡Gracias! Sin duda en la Universidad de Clarines hay dos príncipes, uno con mejor fama que el otro, pero aún es pronto para decirlo. Ya veremos en los siguientes capítulos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Ha sido una larga espera, pero aquí estamos de nuevo**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Akagami Shirayukihime no me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia sí (si queréis utilizarla, por favor, consultádmelo)**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Huéspedes horripilantes**

Zen estaba irritado. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, los atentos ojos de Kiki no se dejaban engañar por su acto de atento capitán del equipo. Se estaba esforzando en centrar su atención en la conversación con los novatos y de mantener el ambiente alegre, pero de vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía hacia el otro extremo del local y fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Otros gestos que le delataban eran la inusual fuerza con la que agarraba los cubiertos y que apenas prestaba atención a lo que comía. Y por si esto no fuera suficiente confirmación, Mitsuhide también lo había notado.

Solo habían necesitado intercambiar una mirada para confirmar sus sospechas. La telepatía entre los dos era impecable, al menos en lo que se refería a su amigo. Ambos conocían hasta tal punto a Zen que era para ellos un libro abierto. Y en ese momento, Kiki debía reconocer que ella era partícipe de la irritación de Zen, y sin duda alguna Mitsuhide también.

En el otro lado del local, Raji Shenazard comentaba a viva voz el poder de la empresa de su padre mientras lanzaba miradas despectivas hacia la barra, donde una azorada camarera pelirroja preparaba un pedido. En las últimas dos veces que Shirayuki les había atendido, fuese lo que fuese, Raji había encontrado la manera de quejarse de su trabajo de manera humillante. Ya fuese diciendo que el menú no era de su gusto o quejándose de la disposición del local, las exigencias aumentaban el trabajo de la joven camarera.

Y en todo ese tiempo, Zen se había tenido que emplear al máximo para frenar su impulso de levantarse y acabar de una vez con ese asunto. Shirayuki le había indicado con un gesto que no interviniese y eso iba a hacer, de momento.

Desde la barra, también Suzu y Yuzuri disimulaban su incomodidad. Yuzuri se había ofrecido para cambiar zonas, pero Shirayuki no había querido ni oír hablar de ello. Debía librar su batalla, ya había aprendido que no podía dejar que fuesen otros los que solucionasen sus problemas. Y, pensaba Shirayuki, de momento las molestias ocasionadas por Raji daban más pena que trabajo.

– Ey, relléname el café, – dijo Raji cuando Shirayuki pasaba junto a la mesa. La pelirroja, que cargaba con las fuentes vacías de otros clientes, disimuló con elegancia el sobresalto que casi había enviado al suelo los platos.

–Ahora te atiendo, – contestó.

Cuando poco después se acercó a la mesa y vio la sonrisa jocosa de Raji, supo que le iba a acarrear problemas. Otra vez.

– Hola, ¿quieres pedir otro café? ¿O será algo distinto?

– No, quiero que me rellenes el café, ¿entiendes?, – respondió Raji. – No creía que fuese a ser tan difícil.

A las palabras le siguieron un coro de risas de los amigos de Schenazard que se encontraban en la mesa. A estas alturas, Shirayuki entendía muy bien que Raji pretendía convertirla en la distracción de la tarde, pero ella no iba a dejarle. Plasmó una sonrisa en su cara y explicó con paciencia.

– Como está indicado en el menú, en este establecimiento no rellenamos las bebidas. Si quieres, puedes pedir otro café.

– Lo sé, lo he leído en el menú, pero este es un caso especial, – explicó Raji seriamente.

Ante sus palabras, Shirayuki se sorprendió _._ Era cierto que a veces premiaban a clientes, pero nunca se daban por demanda de los estos, sino por iniciativa del local. Y nadie realmente los pedía, ya que eran gestos esporádicos de generosidad. Decidida a pensar que Raji tenía un motivo de peso, Shirayuki inquirió:

– ¿Y cuál es esa casuística?

– Que soy Raji Shenazard, – dijo el joven con aire de suficiencia.

– Ahá, – contestó Shirayuki perpleja. – Y eso significa que…

– Mi padre es uno de los grandes inversores en la universidad, y podría echarte de ella en cualquier momento, ¿te enteras? – Los amigos de Raji se rieron de nuevo. Pero el ruido del café había disminuido considerablemente y sus risas murieron rápidamente.

– Me alegro de que hayas decidido visitarnos. Pero siento informarte que la preeminenciade tu padre no es motivo para que recibas un trato preferente, _señor._ – Pronunció la última palabra con frialdad y, por un momento, Raji pudo entrever tras el rostro amable y cortés de Shirayuki una severidad inesperada. Por una fracción de segundo, se vio intimidado.

La mayoría de la gente a estas alturas habría comprendido que la paciencia de la camarera se había agotado y, con solo echar un vistazo a su alrededor, habría dilucido que la del resto de las personas del local, también. Pero Raji aún pensaba que llevaba la sartén por el mango en la discusión, y decidió arriesgarse con un golpe de efecto.

– Mira, pelirroja, no me rayes una segunda vez, – dijo alzando la voz, hasta hablar a voz de grito –. Y haz lo que te digo. Puede que lo dejase pasar el otro día, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Entonces, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. Desde el otro lado del comedor, Zen perdió los estribos y se levantó con estrépito. El resto de los clientes no permanecieron impasibles; la gran mayoría ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa o pronunciaron murmullos de desaprobación, mientras que otros siguieron el ejemplo de Zen, dispuestos a intervenir. Detrás de Shirayki, Suzu y Yuzuri se materializaron en un instante, con sendos gestos de enfado.

Pero entre el tumulto se alzó un sonido singular; desde la entrada del establecimiento alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Una mujer rubia con gesto serio y mirada suspicaz llamó la atención de los presentes, saludó con un gesto de cabeza a algunas personas de la sala y se acercó a Shirayuki y Raji. Su presencia, extrañamente, pareció destensar el ambiente en un instante y se reiniciaron las conversaciones en las mesas. Zen, a regañadientes, se sentó de nuevo.

– Hola, soy Haki, la encargada del local, – se presentó a Raji. – ¿Cuál es el problema?

* * *

– Así que le has echado, sin más, – preguntaba Maikiri a su hermana desde su lugar en uno de los taburetes de la barra. A su lado, Kiki y Zen reordenaban las piezas del ajedrez, preparando una segunda partida. _Lyras_ había cerrado hacía un cuarto de hora y en la sala del local aún se hablaba del incidente del día.

– En _Lyras_ no echamos a la gente, les invitamos a abandonar el local si no se encuentran a gusto en él o se lo impiden a otros, – contestó Haki sin levantar la mirada de los papeles de cuentas. Subrayó uno y se lo pasó a Mitsuhide, que a su lado revisaba su propio montón de números, concentrado. Comentaron algo, ajenos a los demás de la sala, y prosiguieron su trabajo.

– Pues me alegro que le echaras, lástima que no haya podido verlo, – continuó Maikiri, ignorando el hecho de que su hermana estaba ocupada. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba extraerla totalmente de su trabajo, era una habilidad que reservaba para casos especiales.

– Desde luego. Suerte que has llegado a tiempo, se nos estaba a punto de escapar de las manos – comentó Suzu distraídamente mientras guardaba los alimentos del mostrador. Yuzuri asintió al oír esto.

– Yo no logro entender por qué ha decidido armar tanto alboroto, – comenzó. – Cierto que suele puede ser seco y arrogante, pero a mí nunca me había faltado al respeto, al menos conmigo delante.

Esta última frase iba dirigida con cierta interrogación a Shirayuki, que sabía muy bien que les debía una explicación. Hasta entonces, se había mantenido un poco apartada de la conversación, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras barría la sala. No se sentía avergonzada de su actuación, y Haki no había mostrado signos de desaprobación cuando le había explicado lo sucedido. No obstante, lamentaba haber comenzado con mal pie su trabajo en _Lyras,_ y no haber sido capaz de poner punto y final a la situación por su propia cuenta. Otra vez, pues en la biblioteca le había sucedido lo mismo. Suspiró:

– Podríamos decir que no es la primera vez que me enfrento a Raji. Por lo que puedo suponer que pretendía vengarse haciéndome quedar mal. –

Shirayuki les explicó el anterior encontronazo con Raji. Lo que arrancó más de una carcajada de Zen y Maikiri.

– Esto lo explica todo, – dijo Zen cuando el relato acabó. Parecía que iba añadir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor y calló.

– Esto ya está, – anunció en ese momento Mitsuhide, tras acabar de revisar el último papel del montón. Se reclinó en el asiento, dispuesto a continuar la conversación, pero Kiki le cortó.

– Si ya habéis acabado, es hora de que nos vayamos –. Tanto Zen como Mitsuhide parecían reticentes, pero ninguno se atrevió a cuestionarla.

– Sí. Ya va siendo hora de acabar de cerrar, – aseveró Haki. – Gracias por la ayuda, Mitsuhide. Espero volver a veros pronto por aquí.

Tras despedirse y abandonar el local, Kiki, Mitsuhide y Zen se sumergieron en la noche, charlando despreocupadamente. En _Lyras,_ se acabaron las últimas tareas rápidamente, entre los bostezos de algunos.

Durante el camino de vuelta a la residencia y las respectivas casas, Haki y Shirayuki hablaron un rato, rezagándose ligeramente del grupo principal, donde Suzu, Yuzuri y Maikiri conversaban jovialmente. Haki se interesó por las impresiones del primer día de Shirayuki, y a la vez le corrigió en algún aspecto. No obstante, haciendo referencia al incidente con Raji, solo le confirmó que había actuado correctamente.

– Como sabes, _Lyras_ se trata de un proyecto que nació como prototipo de mi tesis doctoral, – explicó Haki a su empleada novel. – Quiero proponer cambios y mejoras al modelo tradicional de un negocio pequeño, demostrando que estas proporcionan beneficiossensibles. Por eso, este café tiene un sistema tan innovador.

– No negaré que estees un proyecto ambicioso, – prosiguió. – Pero estoy convencida de que podemos llevarlo a cabo. Espero poder contar contigo durante mucho tiempo.

– Así es –. Shirayuki sonrió, en su interior rebosante de júbilo. _Lyras_ era una gran familia, y ella había pasado a formar parte. Por primera vez desde que estaba en la universidad, tan lejos de casa, había encontrado algo de lo que formar parte.

Mucho después, la pelirroja aún sentía una calidez insospechada en su interior.

* * *

 **A/N: Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo**

 **Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia es bienvenido. ¡Las correcciones y críticas también! (siempre que sean constructivas).**

 **¡Decidme que os ha parecido!**

 **Spesseps**


End file.
